


The Girls In Our Lives

by Moiloru



Series: Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri's Loving Game [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hope's Peak Academy, Hope's Peak Saga Spoilers, Love, POV Komaru Naegi, POV Makoto Naegi, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romance, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Towa City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru
Summary: On a sunny weekend, Makoto welcomes his sister Komaru on a little break from Towa City. They catch up on everything they’ve missed before realizing they need to congratulate each other. Because while the Principal of Hope’s Peak confessed to the girl of his dreams, he’s not the only one…Sequel to Lovely Hope. Makoto x Kyoko. Komaru x Toko. Spoilers for DR1-3 and DRAE.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri's Loving Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775947
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	The Girls In Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little oneshot I wrote as a sequel to my Naegiri story 'Lovely Hope'. It's nothing amazing, I know, but I thought I'd publish it anyway. Be wary of the spoilers for the Hope's Peak saga (DR3 and DRAE especially). I hope you enjoy it anyway ^^

The bell rung 5:30, the end of the day’s classes. I took the opportunity to prepare myself a cup of coffee - a nice way to keep me running after multiple hours of filling paperwork. It’s only been a week since I became the principal of Hope’s Peak, but I already took a nice habit of gazing at the courtyard of the Academy where all the students gathered after classes before either going out or going back to their dorms. It reminded me of my time in their shoes which seemed so distant, yet so close.

Class 78th; where it had all begun. Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student among the leaders of tomorrow’s world. It’s still and will probably always be a bittersweet memory but looking at the picture frame on my desk and thinking that they would be proud of me makes it better.

I took my cup once it was ready and stood in front of one of the windows, the sun lighting up my entire office in a warm way. And seeing these high schoolers chatting lightly - probably gossiping too - was the icing on the cake. They needed to work hard to achieve all their dreams but I knew well enough that a school life without some time to relax was unhealthy.

However, I was taken out of my daydreaming by someone knocking on the door, something I didn’t expect.

_Hmm? Hope I didn’t forget a meeting!_ I turned around and set the hot cup on my desk, making sure not to spill it on my papers. There were hours’ worth of paperwork there and I was _not_ refilling it. I approached the door, still wondering who could be on the other side.

_Kyoko’s still attending her meeting with the Foundation, the teachers couldn’t possibly be already here since the classes have just finished… Well, no other way to know than to see, right?_

I turned the doorknob and swung the door open before noticing a very familiar figure standing there, all smiles.

“Surprise!”

It took me a second to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating before understanding that it was indeed my baby sister standing before me. She had definitely not told me about coming to the city, even less visiting me at my office out of the blues like that!

“K-Komaru! T-That was most certainly unexpected!” I greeted in surprise before we shared a tight and familiar hug.

“Good afternoon, Makoto. I hope I’m not interrupting anything important?”

“No, not at all. Please, come in.” I invited her inside, showing to the table and chairs next to my desk. We proceeded in and sat there. I was still a little surprised but mostly glad to see her again.

The last time she came to the city was to help us reconstruct the school and that was more than four months ago. And although we phone each other often, almost every day, seeing her again in person was nice. We’ve got our friends with us - something I couldn’t be happier for - but she’s still my dear sister and we care for each other a lot. That was actually the reason she got in trouble in Towa City in the first place.

“How are you, sis?” I asked once she was properly seated. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks Makoto,” she replied. “I’m doing great, thanks, how about you?”

“Great too. Kinda tired sometimes, but doing great.” I chuckled while walking towards my coffee maker with a second mug in hand. “Being the headmaster of the best high school in the country is something else, you know?”

“I had imagined as such, yeah. I’m proud of you, Makoto. And I know that wherever they are, mom and dad are proud too.”

“Thanks, sis,” I said kindly. The topic of our parents was one we mostly kept for ourselves, and outside my former classmates, basically no one knew of their fate. Well, to be exact, we didn’t know either, but we had some ideas. Usually some gloomiest ones, though… “I’d love them to be here, y’know?”

“Me too. I miss them so much. The Future Foundation hasn’t turn up anything yet?”

“No, they didn’t…” I let out a long sigh. “But I keep hope. I’m sure we’ll find them eventually.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”, Komaru agreed. “But hey, I almost forgot! Where’s Kyoko?”

“You had to bring that up sooner or later, didn’t you?” I smiled lightly. “Well, that’s rather sooner…”

“Well, of course I’d bring it up! I came here for both you and your girlfriend!”

The beeping sound of the coffee maker gave me a good excuse to wait for a few moments before adding anything. With Komaru’s cup in hand, I went back towards the table and set it there for her.

“There.”

“Thanks. But don’t try to avoid the subject.” she smirked.

“I’m not trying to, trust me, sis!” I contested. “But she’s in a meeting with the Future Foundation right now. She should be back by 6:30, or at least I think. I wanted to treat her to dinner and I guess I’ll have a second guest!”

“Oh, that would be lovely of you, Makoto.”

“Hey, we don’t see each other often, do we?” I asked as I sat down opposite to her, my somewhat hot coffee mug in hand. “Gotta make it count, right?”

“Well, that’s one way to put it.” she said and took a sip of her coffee. “Your coffee’s good, Makoto.”

“Thanks. Don’t give any to Kyoko, though, she hates it!”

“Really? How come?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, I’m afraid…” I replied, puzzled. “I always knew she was more of a tea person, but she still liked coffee. It’s just this brand, she can’t stand it. Go figure!”

“She indeed seems more like a tea person, yes. Steady mind and intelligence while you’re still a sleepy head. Some caffeine won’t ever do you any harm!”

“Like you’re one to talk!” I contested. “You’re the sleepy one!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“No, I said I’m not!”

“And I say you are!”

This went on for a little while until I realized I was still in the office and that even if the walls were _somewhat_ soundproof, that’s all they were: _somewhat_ soundproof. And if anyone heard us arguing like children, I’d either have to fire someone to keep them silent or suck it up and lose any credibility I have.

“Fine, you win.” I conceded, although it hurt my ego pretty badly.

“You see you can be reasonable sometimes!” she joked and I’ll admit it made me laugh a bit.

“Of course I am! Kyoko wouldn’t stand me otherwise!”

“It always come back to her, doesn’t it?” Komaru winked. “You truly love her, don’t you?”

“Yeah, absolutely. I’ve never loved anyone as much as her apart from you, mom and dad.” I explained, my voice subconsciously becoming sweeter and sweeter. “She’s the girl of my life, Komaru. It’s a strange feeling, to know that you want to be with someone forever, but a pleasant one nonetheless.”

“Well, I can’t say I know her as much as you do, but Kyoko really seems a nice person. You have a nice taste in girls, and that’s coming from a lesbian! Well, bi, but currently I’m more up for girls.”

I grinned at her. _She immediately understood her sexuality, something I took years to do. And even if I’ve got it all figured out now - bi with a good preference for girls - I’ll admit that she was way more mature than I was back then, although she’s younger than me._

“You raise an excellent point, actually.” I cut her, and showed her a knowing smile. “Do you intend to keep the details of your relationship with one of my former classmates hidden from me for much longer?”

“You had to bring that up sooner or later, didn’t you?” she asked me, making sure I got the fact she used the same words I had used a few minutes before. “Well, as always with you, it’s rather later than sooner! But yeah, I need to tell you about it.”

“I’m all ears, sis.”

“Well, it all began three weeks ago…”

* * *

I was on my way back home from a trip to the hairdresser in Towa City. It was already pretty late in the afternoon and the sun was already setting, leaving quite a beautiful orange sky over the city. There are still many repairs going on, so the streets aren’t quite full of people yet, but we’re getting there, slowly but surely.

It was repaired enough for me to have a little and well-needed haircut, at least!

I passed by a florist, perhaps even the first in the city since the end of despair. Its storefront was utterly beautiful, a mix of colors I had not seen here for a good few years. After all, I never had the chance to see the city not plagued by despair before and it felt good to walk in the streets and observe the immense progress we were making towards a new hope.

_Perhaps I should get a bouquet for Toko?_ I thought. To be honest, I didn’t even know how she would take such a gift. We were best friends but I often felt something else for her, something I didn’t dare to admit but that was still very much present. _To show her my friendship?_ I finally decided. A nice present from a friend to another, nothing more.

I entered the store and was greeted by even more colors on each and every wall. The scent was amazing and the floral walls gave off an eerie atmosphere to the shop.

“Good afternoon miss!” the owner of the shop greeted me enthusiastically. “Might I be of any help?”

“Hello, sir.” I replied politely. “Well, actually, I think you could be… I’d like to get a bouquet for a friend but I don’t know much about flowers to be frank…”

“I see. Well, first off, what is your friend’s favorite color?” he asked me. I wondered for a bit. _Toko always wears purple clothes and her hair is dark purple too… This seems like a safe bet._

“Purple.”

“Okay. Oh, and, is your friend a girl or a boy?”

“She’s a girl.” I replied quickly. _Are there differences between the flowers a girl and a boy like? I guess that’s a thing._

“Then I might have what you’re looking for.” he said, going over to a part of the store further away from the entrance. There were exposed many types of flowers, mostly in the blue-to-purple shades. “These are all purple flowers more suited for a girl.”

I eyed the flowers intensely. I eliminated some almost instantly and found myself hesitating between three types. One was light purple with some white petals; another was purple with a yellow core and the last was dark blue/purplish and curved on the inside as it got brighter.

“I’m hesitating between these three…” I told him, pointing to the flowers I was talking about successively.

“Well…” he scratched his chin in thought. “the friend you plan to give them to, are they just a friend or something more?”

The question took me by surprise. I could understand differences between boys and girls but between friends and love interests? But I didn’t think much more of it, considering I was not the florist out of the two. But I found myself stuck on the question. _Toko’s my best friend and I’m pretty sure she sees me as such… But I’d love to offer them to her as something more…_

“Something more.” I replied, almost blurted out, really. He didn’t seem to notice, though.

“Very well. I think morning glories would be your best option, then.”

His statement didn’t get me anywhere… “Hmm… Sure, but uh… What _are_ morning glories?”

“Ah, yes. I had forgotten you didn’t know them, sorry.” he apologized. “I can get a little carried away when I’m talking about flowers! Anyway, morning glories are those.”

He pointed to the darkest ones, curving on the inside. And it’s true that they looked beautiful. And more specifically, they looked exactly like Toko. Somewhat dark and cold on the outside, but lighter and nicer on the inside. _Well, I understood myself._ I thought as I initially made the connection, although it might have been a little unclear and somewhat of a stretch.

“Yeah, I think these are the best out of the three.” I agreed with a nod. “Yeah, I’ll go with these.”

“Okay. I’ll compose a bouquet and bring it to you.”

The man disappeared inside behind the counter to his reserve and left me alone in the shop.

And that’s when it hit me.

_I hope Toko’s not allergic to pollen… Oh my…_ I began to question my decision. For a ‘normal’ person, being allergic to pollen was annoying, sure, but outside of the worst cases, it was more of a bother than a real issue. But one of the recurring symptoms of pollen allergy was sneezing.

And the least Toko sneezed, the better…

_Well, I’ll take them and hope for the best! I might need to prepare myself for some Genocide Jack action, though…_ I sighed. Toko’s second personality was one I had gotten used to in the few years I had known her and she wasn’t even a threat to anyone anymore. But she was bothering Toko and the least she awakened, the best it was for her, and thus for me.

After a couple of minutes, the man came back, his left hand holding the bouquet of morning glories. Seeing them all in a nicely decorated bouquet made them even more appealing and I realized I had made the right call in choosing them. If - and it was still a big if - Toko was not allergic, she’d love them.

_And perhaps she’d love me?_ I thought but quickly focused back on the flowers.

“There you go. Are there enough or do you want more?” he asked as he showed me the bouquet.

“It’s fine, thank you.” I replied. It looked big enough and I didn’t want to bring home anything outrageous.

“Very well. $28, please miss.”

I took out my purse and handed him the exact amount. He gave me the bouquet in exchange.

“Thank you, have a nice day, miss.”

“Yes, you too sir.”

I came out of the shop and stopped to look at the flowers in more details. They were absolutely beautiful, no doubt about it. They shined nicely in the sunlight and their color took on a lighter tone.

_I’m sure she’ll love them._ I realized as I began to walk back home, holding the bouquet smilingly.

It took me ten more minutes to get to our apartment in the center of the city. I immediately went for Toko’s room at the end of the corridor and saw she had left her door half-open. And as almost always, I noticed her scribbling some notes for her next novel, visibly at peace.

Toko never looked as peaceful as when she was doing what she loved the most: writing. My first time reading one of her novels made me reconsider everything I knew about literature. Manga is cool, sure, but what I used to read was definitely not as deep and well-written as what Toko wrote. The balance between the emotions, the suspense, the drama… She left me speechless more times than I can count.

_Well, she used to be the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, after all._ Is what I thought the first time. She had most definitely deserved her title.

I allowed myself inside and tried to remain silent. Just as I was behind her, I thought a little joke couldn’t harm and thus…

“Surprise!” I exclaimed, placing my hands on her shoulders all at once.

“Aaaaaaaaaah!” she shrieked and turned around in shock. She visibly went for her stun gun before noticing it was simply me and giving me a deathful glare.

“What was that for?!” Toko asked me, slowly regaining her composure.

“Oh, come on! A little joke can’t hurt!” I defended myself, still laughing a little. I stopped quickly though since it visibly didn’t please her.

“I almost had a heart attack, you idiot!”

“Sorry.”

“I-It’s fine… I-I think…” she muttered, just loudly enough for me to hear.

This almost made me forget about the bouquet in my hand. She visibly hadn’t noticed, which was understandable since I gave her a scare as soon as I entered and she was composing herself ever since. This was a nice opportunity to really excuse myself.

“Hey, Toko.” I called out to her. She had already gone back to her novel.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I got you a little something.”

That piqued her curiosity and she turned right back on her chair. I held the flowers out to her with a warm smile. “Hope you’ll like them!”

“K-Komaru! A-Are those really f-for me?”

“Yeah, of course. You’re my best friend, of course they’d be for you!”

I noticed her tearing up as she took the bouquet. Toko had told me in the past that she didn’t get many gifts as a child. And considering her presence in my life was the best presence I had ever received, I felt compelled to change that.

“T-Thank you, K-Komaru…” she said emotionally. “B-But are you sure you didn’t g-get them for your b-boyfriend and s-simply got rejected?”

_Typical Toko!_ I thought funnily. She wasn’t the best at showing her emotions and irony was her way to do so. And after getting to know her, I realized this was nothing more than one more of her endearing traits.

And her statement triggered something in me. Like I wanted to prove her wrong.

“You know I’m not one for boyfriends, Toko.” I said with a kind of mysterious tone. It was pretty ridiculous, really.

And I kissed her.

I don’t know how I even did it… I just did. Nothing spectacular, just a peck on the lips. But it felt so good.

Her lips were soft and I felt mine molding perfectly in hers.

_I love her._

“Hope I won’t get rejected now!” I joked after pulling back.

“K-Komaru…”

“I love you, Toko.” I finally said. I had waited enough already and now was a nice opportunity. “I know you might not like me in the same way, but I love you, Toko. As more than a friend.”

She looked at me deeply, her eyes brimming with tears, as I sat down on the other chair in her room. I took her silence as my cue to continue talking.

“I don’t even know if you like girls or anything and frankly, I wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t share my feelings. But I needed to tell you. It’s been a long time since I’ve had feelings for you and I didn’t know when to tell you with everything going on. So, um…” I paused a little. “Toko, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

If someone had told me that today would be the day I confessed to Toko when I woke up in the morning, I sure wouldn’t have believed them! But there it was, after all this time.

Her subsequent silence was nerve-wracking. I had told her that _I_ wouldn’t be upset if she didn’t reciprocate my feelings, but I didn’t want _her_ to be upset at me! Toko as my best friend was still something I treasured immensely and while I would have loved to become something more to her, I was just fine with the way things were.

And she acted before speaking.

She stood up from her chair, softly placing the flowers on her desk as she did and walked the few steps separating us. I don’t know why, but I must have felt something and I stood up too.

And God was it the right decision.

Toko wrapped her arms around my neck while I placed mine against her back, in her long violet hair. We got closer and closer to each other, feeling the other’s breath. She smelled nice. She’d been told often that she stank, but that was not the case. She had done immense efforts to bathe more often through the trauma it caused her and this made it all worth it.

We eventually got close to a point of no return. My body went on automatic mode and our lips brushed each other before I felt Toko pulling me closer with her hands and wrapping me in a delicate yet deep kiss. We allowed ourselves to unleash our emotions through that kiss and when we both opened our lips enough to explore the other more, I felt a sense of joy coursing through my body.

We kissed for a long time, only pulling back to catch our breath, and looking into each other’s eyes - her eyes were sparkling a radiant grey color - before kissing again. This went on for a couple of minutes of pure bliss and the only thing I could wonder was: _How come we never did that before?_

*cough*

_Aaaaah!_

I pulled back in shock and turned around in a panic. Toko did the same and we found ourselves dumbfounded at the scene in front of us.

“H-Hey! How did you get here?!” I asked, not even thinking of how aggressively I had said that.

“Through the door.”

_No joke…_ I thought, taking a deep breath to compose myself.

“I knocked a few times but no one came to open. I tried my luck with the knob and there I am.”

I noticed Toko getting behind me. She was red with embarrassment and I couldn’t really blame her.

“I’ll admit, though, this was not the scene I was expecting.”

I registered the smirk as a sarcastic one, and as I was about to reply coldly, I remembered I was talking to my _boss_ and that it might not be the best choice if I wanted a professional future for myself.

“W-Well…” I muttered weakly, looking for the right words.

“No need to say anything, I’m actually quite glad I stumbled onto this scene. I at least won’t have to worry about a pervert having weird fantasies about me.”

“A-Ah…” I heard Toko say with some shame from behind me.

“But enough about that. Do you have the documents I asked of you two?”

“Ah, um, yeah!” I was glad for the change of subject, actually. “They are in my room! I’ll go get them for you.”

“I-I’m coming with you…!” Toko said as I went out of the room in direction of my own.

And I definitely could understand why…

* * *

“So yeah, that’s what happened, in a nutshell.” Komaru told me as she wrapped up her story.

“Quite the coincidence that Byakuya of all people would show up then, huh?” I commented and chuckled. “I can’t imagine how embarrassed Toko must have been!”

“Yeah, well… I knew he’d be coming to get the documents regarding the advancement of the repairs but this was not the best time…” she sighed and crossed her arms. “It kinda broke the romantic moment.”

“That’s Byakuya for you, I guess. Do you want me to cut his salary?” I joked. Technically, he was my employee as the Leading Scout for the school, but considering he was also an influent Future Foundation member and the head of the brand new Togami Group, messing with his paycheck - which he didn’t need, considering he was a freaking multi-billionaire! - was probably not a nice idea.

“Hmm, no thanks. He’s gonna cut mine if you do, and contrary to him, I need it!”

“Well, that’s understandable.” I told her. “Does the Foundation still pay its members peanuts?”

“Enough to live decently, sure, but mainly because we don’t have to pay a rent in Towa City. You know how it is…”

“I do, yeah. Kyoko always did her best to balance the budget so that we could get some raises from time to time, but they were still few and far between.” I added, thinking back to my days as a Future Foundation member under the leadership of my two closest allies in the school now. “I certainly pay them more than they used to pay me! Talk about friendship!” I joked again before laughing probably too much for what is was worth.

“But you wouldn’t cut Kyoko’s salary, now would you?” my sister asked me with a grin.

“Probably wouldn’t, yeah. It would pretty much be cutting my own at the same time, so not sure it’s the best way to go. And hey, we worked all summer to balance our budget, I don’t even need to!”

“I didn’t know you were an economist, Makoto!” she teased.

“I’m definitely not, though. I just gave the directives about what we needed and Kyoko made it all work along the intendant and the budgetary crew.” I explained. “I’ve never been good with economics…”

“You shouldn’t always rely on your girlfriend like that, Makoto!” she admonished me. It was true that I always took Kyoko’s words and thoughts into consideration - probably more than I did for others - and her many managing and reasoning skills have been useful more times than I could count when we reopened the Hope’s Peak. “You’ve gotta take some responsibility!”

“Yeah, I know sis. But that’s Kyoko’s style, you know? She was born to have responsibilities while I was born a normal guy. I’m trying my best!” I said with a small smile as I took another sip of my coffee. “But I know we couldn’t have reopened the Academy without each other. And without you and our friends, too.”

“Heh heh… Does that make me the Ultimate Little Sister, then?, Komaru asked with a smirk.

“I’d reconsider that if I were you…” I muttered. “The last person who wanted to be called that was murdered soon after.”

“Ugh, no thanks! I escaped death I don’t know how many times in Towa City, it’s not to die now! And besides, I wouldn’t be here to tease you if I died, that’d be a bummer!”

_I think it would be bad for other reasons, though…_ I thought but didn’t say anything. Exposing Komaru’s shenanigans would only lead to us arguing pointlessly like before.

“So, are you gonna tell me about you and Kyoko or do I need to start torturing you?”

“Fine, fine, I’ll tell you!” I threw my hands up in surrender. “It’s nothing too crazy though. On the day of the reopening, I proposed her to go to a fancy restaurant at the end of the street, we both come dressed pretty nicely, had a nice dinner and then…” I stopped, pondering whether or not the rest of the story was okay to tell or not.

“And then what?”

_Well, she did tell me her entire story…_ I thought. _And she’s my sis, even if she teases me a little, it won’t be anything really mean._

“I confessed my feelings to her and we kissed.” I added. “It felt relieving, trust me. After everything we both went through together it felt so, so nice. And then, you know… We had a pretty good night, let’s just say…”

I chuckled like an idiot as I revealed to my sister of all people how I lost my virginity on that night… I didn’t go into any details, obviously (how weird would that be?), simply the most important facts.

“Well, I’m afraid I have not gone that far into my relationship with Toko,” Komaru commented. “but considering that our girlfriends are quite different and that the both of us are quite different, that must make sense.”

“How come we are quite different?” I asked her, a little puzzled. “We are siblings, you know?”

“Well, first off, you’re a boy and I’m a girl!”

“Good point.” I simply said, conceding that point to her. And I frankly didn’t need to know what my sister had planned for her sexual future with her girlfriend, so I changed the subject. “Well, whatever you do in the future, make sure you don’t need to wake up at six in the morning the next day…”

“Speaking from experience, Makoto?” she questioned with a silly grin on her face.

“Yeah… Especially after a stressful day like the opening, I think more than three hours of sleep could have been great.” I deadpanned, recalling the day in question…

* * *

I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder as my consciousness slowly came back.

“-to. Makoto, wake up.” I heard faintly as I slowly opened my eyelids.

I turned around in the direction I was being shaken and noticed Kyoko laying there, already more awake than I was. “K-Kyoko…?”

“You need to wake up or we’re going to be late.”

“Late where…?” I asked with a loud yawn.

“To the school, silly!” she told me. “You are the Principal, remember? It’s already six, we need to prepare.”

“Oh, yeah… Hope’s Peak…” I muttered as I slowly got in a seating position. “Thanks Kyoko.”

“You’re welcome. I’m going to prepare somewhat of a breakfast, okay? You go shower in the meantime.”

“Got it…” I saw her rise up from the bed. “Everything you’ll need is in the shelf at the back of the kitchen.”

“Okay.” Kyoko said before she bent in my direction, pressing a quick kiss against my lips. “Love you, Makoto.”

“Love you too, Kyoko.” I replied, finally waking up completely. After remembering that I was the headmaster of the best school in the country, the first thing I recalled was why I was so _freaking_ tired.

_Oh, yeah. We had a short night, didn’t we?_ I thought as I noticed myself shirtless and noticed that my bed was a complete mess. Some quick flashbacks came to mind but I decided to put them away for the time being and to head to shower. If anything, I could use those nice memories under the shower.

So I quickly grabbed a spare of my working clothes - my main ones were in no state to be worn again before some ironing and I couldn’t really go to work dressed like I was as a student - and headed to the bathroom. I tried to be quick about it before dressing up, styling my hair - and my antenna - rapidly and headed to the dining room where Kyoko was sitting, a small tray on the table.

“Hey Kyoko.” I said as I entered.

“Ah, there you are, Makoto. You smell nice.” she told me nicely.

“Thanks. Less sweaty than last night, I believe.” I smiled lightly.

“Yes, probably. Hey, we both were. And I’m probably still a little, considering I haven’t showered yet.” Kyoko said before continuing. “By the way, can I use your shower?”

“Of course you can! However, I don’t have anything for girls when it comes to shampoo or hair products. Well, I might have one or two bottles Komaru left last time she came here, but other than that, nothing.”

“That will suffice, don’t worry. I’ve got some makeup in my bag anyway.”

“You look great without it too, you know.” I told her as lovingly as I could. Kyoko was stunning, both with makeup and without, and _that_ was impressive.

“T-Thanks, Makoto.” she replied with a cute blush. “This is nice of you.”

“You’re welcome.” I said and kissed her quickly before sitting down next to her. She was still in her pajamas, not having gone to shower yet. And still, she smelled nicely of perfume and I felt myself falling even more in love with her. We had been a couple for only a little more than a night, but were already so comfortable with the idea of being intimate with each other.

The fact that we went together through more near-death situations than anyone should have to go through probably helped, but I know we both felt a feeling of comfort around each other, and that was true way before we actually confessed to being in love with the other.

“So, what do we do today, Mr. Principal?” Kyoko asked me as she took a bite of her toast.

“Hmm… Well, I know I’ve still got some initial paperwork to fill, first.” I replied. “Then I’ve got a meeting with the security team at 11. And we’ve got our meeting with the budgetary crew at 3 in the afternoon, too.”

“True.” she nodded. “I have my first meeting with the department managers at 10 but then nothing before our meeting together. Do you want some help on your paperwork?” Kyoko offered.

“I wouldn’t mind, to be honest.” I replied honestly as I took a sip of the coffee Kyoko had prepared for me. “I filled the biggest part yesterday but there’s still some I haven’t worked on yet… plus everything that will be coming in the next few days…” I sighed. “I _really_ can’t be procrastinating, can I?”

“No, you can’t. But this is the beginning of the year and you are still inexperienced with paperwork, it’ll come.” she told me, her experience as a former Future Foundation Branch leader showing. “I’m certain we’ll have less to do in a month or so.”

“Yeah, I hope so… To be honest, I didn’t expect that reopening the school would come with such… _fun_ burdens…”

Kyoko chuckled. “Quite ironic for the Principal.” she simply said, smirking at me.

“I know, I know… But hey, there’s no way around it, is there?” I asked rhetorically and shrugged. “And I might be exaggerating a little: it’s not that bad.”

“Do you say that to reassure me or yourself, Makoto?” she wondered and I honestly had no idea. “You know you are not any less intelligent than any of the former headmasters, right? There is no reason you couldn’t manage to get everything done if you give it everything you’ve got.”

“Give it everything I’ve got, huh?” I echoed. “That’s a phrase I’d rather not hear again, y’know…”

That got her thinking for a moment and she quickly realized what I meant. “Hmm, yes. On second thought, probably not. But you get my point. And even if you feel overwhelmed, don’t forget that I’m always here for you, okay?”

She took ahold of my left hand with her right, giving it a little squeeze in reassurance. It reminded me a lot of what she had done during the Final Killing Game before… you know…

“Thanks Kyoko.” I said and kissed her soft lips softly.

I had just gone for a quick kiss, but she wrapped her hands around my neck and deepened the kiss herself, not leaving me a choice but to join her. After thirty seconds of a lovely and warm embrace, we pulled apart and eyed each other.

“This certainly feels as nice as it did yesterday,” Kyoko stated with a soft smile. “if not even better, without all the pressure.”

“You, under pressure? I don’t believe that for a second!” I joked and gave her a small grin.

She punched me playfully in the shoulder before replying. “Even Ultimate Detectives can be under pressure, you know?” Kyoko said. “The thing is you must hide it.”

“So that’s your secret… But that seems harder said than done.” I stated, not believing for a second I’d be able to remain composed as well as she did. Our experience during our two killing games was the best proof of that.

“Indeed. But you know,” she replied, a soft smile towards me. “I envy you sometimes; being able to show your emotions to anyone. It can be a flaw, but with you… it’s kind of a blessing.”

“I think you’ve gotten pretty good at showing your emotions too, Kyoko.” I told her, somewhere in between reassurance and compliment. “I never would have heard you confess to me if you hadn’t.”

“I guess this is true.” Kyoko said. “Well, you can be proud of yourself, Makoto: I never would have fallen for you if not for your way to see life.”

“And I probably would not have seen life this way without meeting you, Kyoko.”

We shared another kiss, this time quicker but not less lovely in any way. This was something I knew I wouldn’t mind getting used to.

“Well, I’m going to go shower, alright?” She said and I nodded.

“Got it,” I replied as she headed off the dining room towards my bathroom. She had not eaten much but I knew it was usual for her not to eat much during breakfast, if only for our experiences together at the Future Foundation. “love you Kyoko.”

“I love you too, Makoto.”

And I’ll admit the temptation to sneak behind the door and take a peek at her was strong but I managed to hold it off. After twenty minutes, she came out, fully dressed, with her hair done and some make-up applied to her already radiant features.

“Shall we get going?” she asked me with a gentle smile as she joined me again.

“Yeah, let’s!” I said, eager to get going to work, which was something pretty rare among people. But with the amazing job we have - no matter how stressful it might be - I don’t think we have the right to complain. To the contrary, I believe our optimism is justified.

And frankly, as long as I am with her, give me the job you want.

* * *

“Oh, that’s so cute!” Komaru said as I finished telling my and Kyoko’s story on our second day as Hope’s Peak Leading Duo. “You’ve fallen for the right girl, Makoto!”

“I did, didn’t I?” I joked. “Yeah, you’re completely right. Kyoko is amazing in so many ways… She has what it takes to lead people, her detective skills are truly ultimate, and she has this feminine yet strong aura around her… I’ve never been able to put my finger on it, but it’s nice.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean. Like how she is able to act badass yet remain attractive?”

“Pretty much, yeah. It was already the case when we were in Hope’s Peak,” I added, quickly recalling the Kyoko of those times. “but it became even more apparent when we began working for the Future Foundation. And that’s why I think she’ll be the one truly running the school, whether I want it or not. Or at least, making the important and controversial decisions.”

“Way to put her on the spot, Makoto!” Komaru reprimanded me and she was not entirely wrong.

“Well, I tried to tell her that she didn’t need to feel obligated to do too much, but you know, if there is something I’m sure she got from me, it’s her stubbornness! It was already a battle to convince her I should be the one to take the blame back then with the Neo World Program and I know better than to argue with her.”

“It wouldn’t do to begin arguing after only a week of being in a relationship, yeah.” my sister commented. I nodded in agreement.

“Right. Although we’ve argued before, trust me. The first time was during our first killing game when I kept some info from her and she pouted for a bit. And there were multiple instances back at Future Foundation when she was either overprotective of me or things like that. But I think these are moments that only brought us closer in the end, because every time we had those arguments, I feel like we got even more comfortable around each other afterwards.”

“That sounds exactly like me and Toko.”

“Yeah? Well, you can be a handful sometimes,” I grinned at her, waiting for her upcoming angry reaction. “and I know Toko isn’t fond of being contradicted either, so…”

“Hey, don’t say that! Toko isn’t like that!”

“So you admit to being a handful sometimes?”

“Fine! I think I could be a little annoying back in the day, but that’s behind us now! We’re both adults and each got a girlfriend!”

“What’s this about girlfriends?”

“H-Huh?!” we both stuttered as we turned around towards the door, looking for the source of this third voice. There was standing a very attractive Vice-Principal, smirking at me in a really teasing way.

“K-Kyoko! There you are!” I said and quickly stood up from my chair towards her. “How was the meeting?”

“Fine, I suppose. And how are you two doing?” she asked. “It’s nice to see you again after so long, Komaru.”

“Yeah, I’m glad to see you again too, Kyoko! I’m fine, thanks. I hope my brother’s not too much of a bother?”

“Not at all.” Kyoko replied all too seriously. “And I unfortunately don’t get to boss him around like I could before.”

I blushed slightly. “See Komaru? I told you I wasn’t annoying!”

“You really can’t get a joke, can you?” Komaru questioned and sighed. I knew I was being silly but that was what worked best with my sis ever since our childhood. “I hope you won’t have to support him the way he was when we were kids, Kyoko, I really do!”

“Haha, I suppose we’ll see about that? But enough about that, how is Toko doing, Komaru?”

I took Kyoko’s hand into my own and after a quick kiss, we went back to the table both me and my sister were drinking our coffee at. Kyoko sat down next to me.

“She’s doing great, thanks for asking! Her new novel is almost finished and while it makes her a little nervous, she’s also excited… in her own way.”

“I see. Well, Makoto and I will be sure to pick up a copy once it is released. And how about Towa City?” she asked. “I hope the repairs are going well?”

“Yeah, it’s getting better and better every day.” Komaru replied, smiling at the thought of her home city. “Byakuya is handling everything and making sure the necessary infrastructures are being repaired in priority.”

“Is that so? Well, Makoto, it looks like our Leading Scout is all over the place.”

“Well, we _are_ talking about Byakuya!” I simply said. “You can be sure that as long as the Togami Group has not gone back to its former glory, he’ll be working like a workaholic!”

“That is indeed likely. Well, anyway, I’m glad everything is going well. Please tell Toko I said hi.” Kyoko said genuinely and flashed my sister a smile.

“Sure! She said she wanted to visit but she was too taken into her work to actually come…”

“You’re welcome to visit anytime, sis. Just, huh… please wait until we’ve found our new apartment…”

“New apartment, huh?” Komaru echoed and smiled at the two of us. “This is indeed the real deal!”

I noticed Kyoko blushing slightly and I’m sure I was blushing too. And obviously, this led to some teasing…

“Oh, you two are too cute!” she said cheerily, making us blush even more.

“Remind me to give her the same treatment next time we visit Towa City…” I whispered to Kyoko’s ear and she let out a small chuckle.

“No, seriously, I’m so glad for the two of you. You truly deserve all the best.” Komaru added, much more seriously.

“Thank you, Komaru. This is very nice of you.” Kyoko commented and I noticed them exchange a warm smile. The way they got along the first time they met was truly amazing, considering Komaru is a lot like me, behavior-wise and it took me and Kyoko multiple years to truly understand the other completely. I don’t know if I was some sort of free trial for the Naegi family, but it didn’t take that long when she met Komaru. Girl thing, I guess?

“Thanks, sis. I guess the Naegi family has great girl by its side, huh?”

**_The End._ **


End file.
